


Happy Birthday, John

by FanWriter



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 00:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4243068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanWriter/pseuds/FanWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly gifts John a very useful present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, John

''I need to see Mrs. Simpson's body.'' Sherlock said brusquely, rushing past Molly and into the freezer room.

''Oh, I - it's just - umm - okay.'' Molly tried, her voice trailing off as she saw the door swinging shut. She saw John just as she was about to resume testing a hair sample. ''Oh, hi. Happy Birthday, John.''

''Hi.'' He stepped closer to her. ''Uh, how did you know it was my birthday?''

''I saw Lestrade the other day and he mentioned it was coming up. I got you a gift; it's in my locker.'' She walked out of the room and talked over her shoulder to John as he followed behind her. ''Busy day, is it?''

''Mad. That's putting it mildly, and that's not even including why I now have an aversion to pea soup. Don't, ask, please,'' he said quickly, noticing her eyebrow go up in question.

Molly fiddled with the lock before getting the locker open. Pulling out a brightly wrapped package, she handed it to John, with a big grin on her face. ''I couldn't think of anything you'd want, so I opted for something that would come in useful.''

John began pulling off the paper and opening the box. ''Thank you, Molly, it's ... wow, it's uh ... what is it?''

Molly smiled. ''I refashioned a pair of skates by attaching the wheels to some thick shin pads.''

''Why would I need to skate on my shins?''

''Look under the skates.''

John took the skates out of the box and lifted the tissue paper. He was confused, but only for a second. He looked up and nodded to her. ''Molly, I think I love you.'' He laid her gift on the bench and wrapped her in a hug. ''By far, much better than Mycroft's gift,'' he said, pulling away.

''Who's Mycroft?''

''Sherlock's elder brother.''

Molly's expression befitted a fish as she gasped. ''How many children did their parents spawn?''

''I'd really rather not find out. Two's enough. More than enough. One too many. Two, too many.''

Their conversation was interrupted as the doors banged opened. ''Molly, you really should get those people out of that room -''

Molly stuttered, ''They're here to give a positive identification on a loved one ...''

''Yes, well, their snivelling is getting mucus all over the corpse. Ah, there you are, John. Come on then. TIme to question the uncle about his stepson's, aunt's, half-sister's paramore. Quickly, will you, we dont' have all day.''

John looked to Molly and nodded his thanks. Grabbing the second item from the box, he tackled Sherlock to the ground.

''Oi - what's - get off - what are you -'' Sherlock stood and looked at his chest and back. ''What is this horrid contraption?''

''It's a harness, with a leash attachment,'' John said, as he quickly strapped on the shin skates.

''I know what it is, John, and if you think I'm gonna -'' Sherlock pulled out his phone and opened the text. ''It's Lestrade, hurry, John, the paramore is making his escape!'' Sherlock ran out of the room, pulling a gleeful John behind him.

''Whoo-hoo! Thanks, Molly!'' he shouted over his shoulder.

''Don't forget to stand if you come up to stairs!'' she yelled back, laughing.


End file.
